Superman
by ForeverYoursHun
Summary: *EDITED* ; Him and her. "Stay with me forever?" Musa nodded. "Forever." Riven over Superman any day.


**SUPERMAN**

* * *

It was sunny out. The day was perfect. The flowers were blooming beautifully, the grass shined with dew; the birds chirped happily, the air flew by carelessly. It was all perfect. Well, almost perfect.

As Musa strolled her way down the Magix Park, she felt the hairs on her neck stand. It was as if someone was watching her. She looked to where she felt it; and saw no one. How odd. She just shrugged it off and continued to walk; minding her own business.

She was deep in thought when she heard footsteps behind her. She thought it was just some random stranger who was also walking at the park. So, she just continued walking. She took a turn near an Ice cream stand, but she could still hear those familiar sounds of steps behind her. She decided not to look back; she forced herself not to look back.

She fastened her pace, and she thought she would be able to get rid of that stalker; but no. It still continued to follow her. She may not look back at who that was, but at the sound of those footsteps, she was sure that it was the same person following her.

She couldn't take it anymore. She decided to face the said stalker and tell him or her to let her be. And when she did as what she thought, she was shocked to see a familiar face. "Riven."

He acted like he didn't hear a thing. Like she was just some air passing by. "What are you doing here following me?" Musa asked. She stared at him intently. But it was no use; he was just looking up the sky. She didn't know what he ate today and he decided to follow her, act like a freaky stalker that practically scared her to death, then when he was finally caught in the act, he was acting like he doesn't know a thing. He was acting like he was deaf; which she thinks he was.

She decided not to mind him and just continue her stroll before she loses her cool and blast a loud sound wave at him.

She turned around and started to walk again. "It's so beautiful here…" she heard Riven say.

Musa looked at him again. He was taking in his surroundings. He looked around the park; like it was his first time going there. Then he looked at Musa. "You're beautiful,"

What on earth is he talking about? Did he finally lose it?

"Look Riven, I have no time for you and your games. Why are you here in the first place? And why are you following me?!" Musa questioned him. She was tired of him. She was tired to the stubborn, stoic, stone hearted Riven. She was tired of all the games he did. She just plain tired.

"I needed to see you, and the girls told me that you would be here," he explained.

He knew he was wrong to play games on Musa. He knew it was wrong to playfully tell her that it was over between them. He knew it was wrong to make her feel like she was nothing to him; when in fact **she was his everything**. He knew that he lost the most wonderful thing that ever happened to him, just because he pranked her on telling her that it was over. But when he realized all his mistakes, it was too late. He knew Musa won't forgive him. He knew that. But, he still had to try.

For the past weeks, Riven sent flowers to Musa every single day. He would send Musa's favorite white chocolate every week, and he even bought a huge teddy bear with the words "I'm sorry." He did everything those loves struck guys do in those shabby chick flick movies. He even asked Helia to help him write an I'm-sorry-please-take-me-back poem. He did all those for the girl he loves. For the girl who stole his long time locked up heart.

"We don't have anything to talk about, Riven." Musa told him. He saw her turn her back on him again. He won't waste his opportunity this time. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his hard chest.

"We have a lot to talk about," he said while sniffing her sweet Vanilla scent. "I'm sorry." He finally said.

Riven felt like she was taken aback by what he said. But she still stayed put. She didn't wiggle her way out of his hold. Riven wanted them to stay like that forever; if it was only possible.

"Why?" Musa whispered. She just couldn't understand Riven. First, he tells her that they should break up, and now he's saying that he's sorry? Is this a joke or something?

Riven could feel his gray shirt getting wet; Musa was crying. And all he could do was hug her and tell him he was sorry. He was definitely sorry.

"I-I lo-love you; that's why," Riven stuttered telling her that. It was his first time to confess to a girl. Usually, the girl confesses. And when he likes the appearance of that certain girl, they would be all girlfriend and boyfriend the next day.

"I love you, Musa." Riven said again, now with more confidence. Musa pulled away and looked at him, tears streaming down her porcelain face.

She doesn't know what to say. She was speechless.

Musa took in everything she was heard. Well, the only thing she took in was Riven's I love you. She never heard him tell her that ever since they were together. She won't hear Riven telling her any I love you's; not even an I miss you.

Riven was heartless like that.

Riven looked at her; he examined her every feature. He looked at Musa's dark blue eyes. He also looked at her pink kissable lips. He looked at her straight dark blue hair. To him, Musa was perfect-no- she was passed perfect. She is anything passed perfect. Well, no princess is stupid. Every princess was perfect. But this girl right in front of him- this princess from Melody- everything about her was perfect. But, she was just no princess. **She was Riven's princess**.

Musa smiled at Riven. Not just any smile she gives to random strangers, not even that fake smile she does sometimes. It was that smile she said she always reserved for him. She said that he was the only one to make her smile like that. It was a smile for him, and only for him.

"You know that I always loved you, Riven…" she started, "But after the things you did? I'm tired of all of it,"

Riven never knew that Musa felt that way.

"I'm sorry," Riven said once more, in his tone was full of guilt and regret. Musa looked right into his eyes. He told her one time that she could read him like a book. And what Musa saw was pure regret.

_He was really sorry_.

"I know," Musa said as she attacked him with a hug. "You wasted so much money on just buying those expensive Belgian white chocolates. You know that I can't resist you, right?"

Riven smiled. "I promise you that I will never do that **ever again**." He told her emphasizing the words ever again.

Musa broke the hug and she smiled at Riven. "Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." Riven assured her.

"Well then, if that's the case…" her eyes wandered around the park. She saw a near Ice cream stand and she grinned. "Buy me ice cream!" Musa said as she practically dragged Riven to the Ice cream stand.

Riven was dumbfounded. How can girls like Musa, get angry at first and then cry and then smile and ask for some ice cream. He really didn't get **his** girl.

Riven bought a chocolate ice cream for Musa. He didn't feel like eating sweets today.

They sat on a nearby bench while Musa was happily eating her ice cream. Riven was looking at her. He was contented to see that his Musa was happy again and she was with him this time.

Musa felt that Riven was looking at her again, so she offered her Ice cream to him; but he declined.

"What?" Musa asked Riven. She was really annoyed by the fact that for the past minutes Riven has just been looking at her. It was uncomfortable.

"Nothing," Riven told her smiling.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" Musa asked while pouting.

"I was just admiring the beauty," He winked. Musa looked at him wide-eyed, flushed by what he said. Has he lost it? Was he being cheesy or something?

Riven looked around the park and saw that there was a nearby guitar stand. He walked towards there and asked the guy there if he could borrow one guitar for just 5 minutes. The guy agreed.

He walked back to the bench where Musa was seating and showed her the guitar. She had an idea on what he was about to do. Does he even know how to play guitar?

Riven sat down and looked at Musa with the guitar in hand. He started to strum the strings,

"I'm no Superman; I can't take your hand;

And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah.

I can't read your mind; like a billboard sign;

And tell you everything you wanna hear but,

I'll be your hero,

I, I can be everything you need;

If you're the one for me, like gravity, I'll be unstoppable!

I, yeah I believe in destiny,

I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul …

But if you're the one for me; I'll be your hero."

Riven continued to play the guitar and sing the notes in perfect key and the fairy of music would know. She just sat there across him and listened to him singing with her eyes closed. It was almost as if Riven, the tyrant from Red Fountain, was serenading the Music

She opened her eyes and smiled. Riven's song would describe them perfectly.

Riven may not be able to tell her I love you's as often as she wants to, but today; today he said it like it was the only thing in the world that he hadn't said.

It's true what he said in the song.

_I'm no Superman; I can't take your hand_. Riven may not be Superman, but to her; he was just Super. He may be not everyone's hero, but he was her Hero. Riven was Musa's very own hero; her very own Superman.

_I can be everything you need_. Riven was not just everything she needed, Riven was more than what she needed.

After Riven finished his song, he stood up and walked to where the guitars stand was and gave back the guitar he borrowed. He paid the man, just for thank you's.

Musa stood up and followed him. After Riven gave back the guitar, they decided to head back to Musa's dorm. While walking their way back, Riven felt the urge to hold Musa's hand. Riven kept looking down at her hands and then looking down at the pathway.

Musa noticed this and felt that it was awkward. I was weird for Riven to be like that.

Riven got up the courage and finally put his hand out. Musa stopped. She didn't know what Riven was doing. Musa looked at her Magenta haired companion. "Is there a problem, Riven?" she asked him.

Riven looked at his hands and then back to Musa.

Musa still doesn't know what Riven is up to. She looked at his hands too and then back to him.

She also held her hand up just like what Riven did. Riven rolled his eyes and held Musa hands then he continued walking with Musa's hand intertwined with his. He smiled again. It was definitely the best day for him. He was sure of it.

Musa may not be aware of it, but she was something that can't be replaced in Riven's heart. **She was his**.

Riven went near her and leaned closer to her right ear. "I love you, and don't you forget it." Riven whispered. Musa was shocked by what she heard. How many times does Riven need to say those three words? It made her have butterflies in her tummy and her heart does somersaults. But she has no complains whatsoever.

"I love you too, dummy." She told him. He stopped walking and looked at the Fairy of Music, she saw Riven smile.

"No, I love you more."

"Uh-uh. I love you more."

"I love you. Period." Riven told his girlfriend and scooped her in his arms. "Stay with me forever?"

Musa nodded. "Forever."

If Musa would be able to choose between Superman and Riven; she would definitely choose her Magenta haired short-tempered, stubborn, and easily jealous boyfriend.

He might have some flaws- okay- a lot of flaws, but that's what made her like him. That's what made her love him.

**Riven over Superman any day.**

* * *

****I edited this story, guys. Well, I just corrected a few mistakes when I posted it last August 15, 2012, I think? Please do tell me if I missed some more mistakes. I'm really really sorry about that!

Enjoyed it? That's just so glad to here!

Could I ask a little belated Christmas present from you guys? Could you pretty please with whipped cream, chocolate syrup and cherry on top please leave a sweet review for me? That would really make my day!

-_January 14, 2013_

**_ForeverYoursHun_**


End file.
